


Eras

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Growing Up, Multi, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Dick and Roy and all the ways they do/don't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eras

_Original Titans Era_

Roy thought she was bold and beautiful and every thing a girl should be. Sweet, strong, and smart were traits he could really get along with. She was into him, so totally, leaving Gillhead and Speedfreak in the dust. So her and Shortpants were more like brother and sister...so what if she was just as sassy as the brightly covered leader of their group? It didn't mean a thing that Robin and her had so much in common. Roy knew what he wanted; he wanted to date Wonder Girl.

He just didn't understand why he always wound up talking more about Robbie when he got home to Ollie's after his Titan trips.

`~`~`~`~`

Robin grew flustered and confused by the way he felt when Batgirl leaned in, claiming a kiss from him after he flirted one time too many. She was so bright, so lively, and always ready to hand over a beautiful zinger of an insult at the drop of a hat. Working with her felt comfortable, like he'd already been doing it for some time.

He felt her laughing as she broke the kiss, and looked up into those pretty blue eyes.

He wasn't sure why he wished they were green, and why the yellow of her costume was the only color he could really see.

`~`~`~`~`

_New Teen Titans Era_

Roy could feel the burn in his arms, felt the itch that wanted to be scratched in the worst way possible. He pushed it away, tried to ignore the cravings. He firmed his grip on the hips of the woman above him, looking up as dark hair spilled around her face. She smiled seductively, riding him slow and long, giving his body a focus that could destroy his future as thoroughly as the heroin almost had.

The undercover agent pushed them both over, kissing the woman he thought he could fall in love with. 

If only he didn't wonder where his team was, what they were doing, and if Robbie even missed him as he found physical release with her.

`~`~`~`~`

Kory was asleep, so warm and almost purring content as she held her human lover. Dick waited until she was firmly in REM sleep, and then extricated himself. He should be exhausted. Kory had that effect on people, even if they weren't sharing her bed.

He was restless, though, thoughts chasing themselves back and forth. Mostly, he wondered how he could keep this up. Kory was everything any sane man could want. He felt like he could drown in her eyes, lose himself in her pleasure...until it was over and sleep came for her.

Then, the young man found himself awake, and thinking of a very different redhead.

`~`~`~`~`

_The Titans Era_

It still stung. Donna had never struck him as capricious or malicious, but right now, Roy was flecked raw by her admission she had just been using him.

Maybe she hadn't meant it, like his friends had tried to console. Maybe she had just woken up with less memory of who she really was. Or maybe being made of Wally's memories had prejudiced her against Roy.

Either way, he searched out Dick, never thinking that it had always been too easy to turn to the Titan leader whenever it hurt, and just how much being near Dick soothed him.

`~`~`~`~`

It could have been Tim, Dick realized. As much as it hurt to lose Lilith, the selfish part of his soul gave him that piece to torment him. It had been Donna, and that cut his soul into ribbons. Donna, who had been his soul sister in some ways, his co-leader at others, always a teammate to him, was gone. 

Roy had to be in agony, no matter how they had been when it happened. Dick's chest ached anew, imagining the pain of one of his best, oldest friends at losing the girl he'd dated off an on for so long. 

He almost went to comfort Roy, almost went to sit with the Navajo-raised boy who handled death so poorly anyway.

He turned away, not wanting to be that close to another person whose death would rip shards of his own soul away.

`~`~`~`~`

_Outsiders Era_

Dick didn't seem to like Grace at times. Maybe more than he didn't like the entire concept of the team.

Roy didn't care.

If Dick wanted to live up to his name, fuck him.

Roy'd just keep enjoying the way Grace fucked him, and forget about black hair framing blue eyes in a clean cut face.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick looked at the man that had lost something of himself over the barrel of the gun. He did not know why he was pushing, didn't know what the hell he was thinking.

Roy had given him the perfect opportunity to throw in the towel, by refusing to step up and put the fear away.

Dick hated himself more when Roy found his stones again, and the gun was no longer holding Roy hostage to fear.

He wasn't supposed to care that strongly; it only got him hurt in the long run.

`~`~`~`~`

_Current Era_

His team was gone, Dick had lost his mind, and he didn't know which one hurt worse.

Roy was tired of it hurting.

He was tired of Dick being right there, on the edge of his thoughts, all the time.

It was past time for Roy to face facts.

More than past time for Dick to have them thrown in his face.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick was just sweeping the cowl back from his sweat damp hair when he realized he was not alone in the Cave.

He knew he was in no danger though, as his eyes came to rest on Roy Harper, dressed in civvies.

A frisson of anticipation hit him at the intensity of those green-gold eyes boring into him.

"You can't do this."

Dick had not expected those words from Roy, the man that had been running away from and then to the Arrow legacy.

"I have to take it up. Tim would self-destruct, and..."

"Not the cowl. I get that." Roy walked over to him, stopping a bare foot away. "You can't go it alone. Not if you want to survive."

Dick's mouth went dry. "I've never really been alone for long, now have I?"

Roy shook his head, hand impulsively going up about five inches, before he stilled it. He had the nerve to come, but could he...

Dick took the hand, and pulled it up, placing a kiss in the palm.

There didn't seem to be a need for words, as they let it stand with far more understanding than they had held in all their years.


End file.
